


Read Me A Story

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, bruuvvv i hate babies but i wuv them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: 22. reading with the little one in your lap & 27. little one snuggling with a stuffed animal for ko-ko
Kudos: 7





	Read Me A Story

“Daddy _,”_ said a little voice by Lorcan’s elbow. Then, there came a chunky hand patting his arm gently. “Daddy?”

Lorcan hid his smile and looked down at his kid, turning in his chair to face Ko. “What’s up, kid?”

Kohana held up a book, his brows scrunching up, “Read me a ‘tory, pease.”

“Of course I will, _”_ Lorcan responded, saving what he was working on and closing his laptop. As he stood, he scooped Kohana up and walked upstairs, his heart melting when the little one’s head fell onto his shoulder. 

When they got to the top of the stairs, Ko squirmed and Lorcan let him down. The three-year old pattered off into his room, hugging his picture book to himself. Lorcan chuckled and walked into the room, seeing how Kohana had already gotten himself cozy in his bed. 

Lorcan eased himself down onto the bed and Kohana curled into his side after passing him the book. 

It was Kohana’s favourite book, one of the legends of their tribe. The _[canotila](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.native-languages.org%2Fmorelegends%2Fcanotila.htm&t=YjBmMGRmMWMxN2I3NTYzNDFkMGZjOTEyNzI4YmZmMWRiMmJiYzI5YixlSHRUOFJXVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylCBDJqs6Pis4nvNWivuMA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnalgenewhore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621235895717232640%2F22-and-27-for-ko-ko&m=1)_ were little tree dwellers that were considered messengers of the spirit world. They often appeared to their people in dreams. 

Kohana struggled to keep his big bright eyes open the entire time and he snuggled down into his pillow, clutching his stuffed hippo Robert close to him. Every time his eyes fell shut, he fought to open them again only to have them close again. His long lashes brushed his chubby cheeks and Lorcan’s voice slowly peetered off once he saw that Ko was out. 

Carefully, Lorcan put the book away and leaned over to flick off the lamp. Then, he tried to ease Kohana off of him, only for grip his hoodie tightly and whine softly. 

Lorcan smiled softly and settled down, trying to get as comfortable as possible so that his body wouldn’t hate him _too_ much the next day for sleeping in a toddler’s bed.

But, for his son, for his heart, it was utterly worth it. 


End file.
